Jazz's Ghost
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: Jazz is dead but a ghost has entered her body making her alive. Now Danny has to find a way to get Jazz's spirit back into her body and get the other one out. But what happens when Danny falls in love with the new ghost? R&R please...
1. Car Crash

**Jazz's Ghost**

**Chapter One: Car Crash**

Danny sat by his Jazz's hospital bed. She had been in a coma the past week due to the accident she had survived a few days ago. He waved a hand over her face hoping it would wake her up but unfortunantly Jazz remained motionless, still breathing. All week Danny had been blaming himself for what happened to Jazz, wondering why he didn't do anything to save her while he had the chance.

XXXX Saturday Afternoon, the week before XXXX

Jazz was waiting outside the theater for Danny to come out. He was still inside watching a movie that was already going to finish. A few minutes later Jazz spotted Danny with Sam and Tucker walking out of the theater among the crowd of people there was that day.

"Hey Danny!" she called waving a hand in the air so he would be able to know where she was.

"Hey Jazz." he said

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, lots." Danny answered smiling. He actually hadn't had a chance to watch the whole movie because of a ghost that had appeared. By the time he finished fighting the ghost and trapping it in the Fenton Thermose, it was only five minutes untill the movie was done.

"Good. Now wait here while I go get the car." Jazz said as she looked up and down the street before she crossed.

Danny watched as she crossed the street, then he heard the motor of a car. He looked down the street to see a red car coming fast up the street. He looked back at Jazz, she was barley starting to cross the street and Danny had a feeling that at the speed the car as going, Jazz wouldn't make it across to her car in time.

"Jazz!Wait!" he said, but it was too late. Jazz turned, and as she did, she was hit by the car.

XXXX Two Day's After That XXXXX

The doctor's did everything they could but Jazz died two days later. Just as they were about to tell Danny's parents, a wisp of blue came out of his mouth. Danny looked around to see a the ghost of a girl flying into Jazz's room. He followed it and as he entered the room, the ghost entered Jazz's body. The doctor didn't seem to notice the ghost girl but he did notice that the flat line on the monitor was no longer flat. The doctor checked Jazz's pulse.

"It's a miracle. She's alive." he said

"Is she going to be okay?" Danny's mother asked

"I'm not sure. She's alive but she won't wake up. My guess is that she's entered into a coma." the doctor said "Right now we'll just have to hope that she'll wake up."

XXXX Back To Present XXXX

Since then, Danny spent all the time he could next to Jazz wondering who the ghost girl that was still in Jazz's body was. Since Jazz was said to be in a coma he couldn't talk to the ghost or enter Jazz's body to get it out. He tried but every time he did he was kicked out of Jazz's body.

Danny waved his hand over Jazz's face one more time. But no luck. Jazz still remained in her coma.

"Jazz, please wake up." Danny said holding her hand in his "Jazz."

Then, as if answering his call, Jazz's eyes slowly started to open.

"Mom!Dad!Come quick, Jazz is waking up!" he yelled. A few seconds later his parents and the doctor ran into the room. Jazz's eyes kept opening and closing as if trying to decide whether to stay in the coma or wake up.

* * *

Well I hope that you like the story so far. Sorry if it is a bit short, i'll make the next chapter a little longer. But please review so that I may continue to write this story. 


	2. Summer

**Jazz's Ghost**

**Chapter Two: Summer**

Danny waved his hand over Jazz's face one more time. But no luck. Jazz still remained in her coma.

"Jazz, please wake up." Danny said holding her hand in his "Jazz."

Then, as if answering his call, Jazz's eyes slowly started to open.

"Mom!Dad!Come quick, Jazz is waking up!" he yelled. A few seconds later his parents and the doctor ran into the room. Jazz's eyes kept opening and closing as if trying to decide whether to stay in the coma or wake up.

Jazz kept opening and closing her eyes untill she closed them for a few seconds then opened them and sat up in the bed.

"What happened? Where am I?" she said

"Jazz, your awake." Mrs. Fenton said hugging her tightly.

"Hey lady, back off." she said pushing her away.

"Jazz, don't treat your mother like that." Mr. Fenton said

"She's not my mother and i'm not Jazz." she said "I don't even know any of you."

"Jazz must have some sort of amnesia." the doctor said examining her "I'm sure once you take her home she'll remember who she was."

'No she won't because she's not Jazz.' Danny thought to himself.

"No way am I going home with them. They're not my family." the girl said

"Yup, amnesia. You can take her home in a few days after we run a few tests." the doctor said "Right now it is best that we let her rest."

All but Danny went out of the room. He stayed to talk to the girl everyone thought was his sister.

"Who are you?Why are you in Jazz's body?" he asked her when everyone was gone.

"Now how the hell should I know and i ain't gonna tell no stranger my name so buzz off kid." she said

"Not until you tell me who you are and what your doing here." Danny said

"Alright then. My name is Summer and I have absolutly no idea what i'm doing here.Espeacially in this girls body. Who is she by the way?" Summer said

"She's my sister Jazz." he said

"Would it kill her to wear a little more makeup?" she said examining her face in a metal tray that was there "Well kid, your the genius here, how the hell do I get out of here and back into my own body?"

"I don't really know, actually you might be stuck here forever." he told here

"Oh you got to be kidding me. I'm not staying stuck in this body the rest of my life. I have things to do and I can't do them like this. What are my friends going to say when they find out?" Summer said dropping the tray

"They won't find out because no one is going to know about this. We're going to have to find a way to get you out and bring my sister back."

"I thought you didn't know how." she said folding her arms across her chest

"Well if you got into her body then there must be a way out. For now you'll just have to deal with it." Danny said walking out of the room.

XXXX Days Later XXXX

"So let me get this straight. Your sister was hit by a car and now some ghost girl is trapped in her body and your parents think it's amnesia." Tucker said

"Right." Danny said

"So then that's not your sister it's some girl that died who's spirit wandered into Jazz's body." Sam said

"Yup, pretty much. She says her name is Summer." Danny answered

"Summer? There's was a girl named Summer that lives on my street. They say she's gone missing and the day she disappeared was the same day Jazz was sent to the hospital." Sam said "Do you think it's the same girl?"

"Might be." Danny said

"So how do we get her out of Jazz's body?" Tucker asked

"Danny, can't you go in and get her out?" Sam asked

"I tried. Everytime I go in, I get kicked back out."

"Danny, come downstairs. Your sister's home." his mom said from downstairs.

Danny and his friends quickly went downstairs just as Summer started looking around the house.

"Nice place." she said "Can I leave now?"

"Where to? You live here." Mrs. Fenton said

"Hey lady, I already told you. I'm not your daughter and i'm not staying here." Summer said

"Why don't we take you upstairs to your room. Maybe that will help you remember who you are." Mrs.Fenton said leading her up the stairs.

"That's Summer alright. Same person even if she's in someone else's body." Sam said as she watched the girl argue with Danny's mother.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked

"Find a way to get her out and I have a feeling Summer knows how to." Sam said

"But she told me she didn't or else she would have left already." Danny said

"Let me talk to her. I'm sure I can get her to tell me." Sam said heading to Jazz's room where Summer was.

Summer looked around the room for the fifth time.

"This girl has no taste." she said opening the closet and searching for something to change into "You'd think that someone like her would have better taste in clothes."

"Having fun, Summer?" Sam asked standing in the doorway.

"How did you know it was me Sam?" Summer asked still looking through the closet.

"Danny told said you told him your name was Summer. So what happened to you? How did you get stuck in Jazz's body?" Sam asked her.

"I got shot and my spirit wandered so now i'm stuck here." She said.

"Do you know how to get out?" Sam asked

"Yes, I do but right I can't." Summer said

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't know how to get out." Danny said coming into the room.

"I thought no one was suppose to know about this." Summer said

* * *

I very much hope that you are liking my story so far. So please review so that I may know if I should continue writing this story. 


	3. Ghost Hunt

**Jazz's Ghost**

**Chapter Three: Ghost Hunt**

"So then how do we get Jazz back?" Danny asked

"Now that's the difficult part." Summer said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well since Jazz was dead when I entered her body, you'll have to find her spirit. That's if it hasn't crossed to the other side already." she said

"What happens if she has?" Tucker asked

"If she's already gone to the other side then it's going to be difficult to get her back and into her body." Sam said

"She's right. So I suggest you start searching now. It hasn't bee long since she died so her spirit could still be wandering around somewhere.Oh and good luck." Summer said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Danny asked

"Yeah but I have something else to do right now." she said walking out of the room. "You want to come with me Sam?"

"Sure." Sam said following her "If I were you i'd check the hospital.Good luck."

"Well Tuck, we better start looking." Danny said

XXXX The Mall XXXX

Summer and Sam were walking quietly down the street looking for something to do when they passed a store with a large t.v at the window. Sam continued walking for a few seconds before she noticed that Summer wasn't with her anymore. She looked back to see Summer in front of the store window not moving.

"Hey Summer, what's wrong?" Sam asked standing next to her. She looked through the window and saw what had caught Summer's eye. The t.v was set on a news channel.

_"The search for fifteen year old Summer O'Conner, who was reported missing Saturday two weeks ago, still continues. The police have found no clues as to the disappearence of the Miss O'Conner. If anyone has any information on what has happened to her please contact the studio. Here is a recent photo of the missing girl ."_

A picture of Summer appeared on the screen next to the reporter. In the picture Summer was wearing a white tank top, a black mini skirt, black boots and was wearing a black leather jacket. Her hair was long, curly and brown, her eyes were honey colored.

"Didn't really think they cared that much. Yesh, they could have at least chosen a better photo." Summer said walking away from the window.

"Well what did you expect? Two weeks is a long time to be away from home, even for you Summer." Sam said following her.

"I guess your right, but i'm stuck here in another persons body and I can't even go back home if I wanted to." she said

"What really happened that night you disappeared?" Sam asked her

"Well, I guess I can tell you since your pretty much my friend. But lets go to the park first. We can talk better there." Summer said heading towards Amity park.

XXXX Other Side Of Town XXXX

"Any luck?" Tucker asked

"Nope. How about you?" Danny said

"Me either. I didn't think this was going to be this hard." Tucker said

"Neither did I." Danny said thinking for a moment."What did Sam tell us to do?"

"I think she said something about going to the hospital." Tucker asnwered.

"Worth a shot." Danny said flying towards the hospital with Tucker running just below him.

It had been about half an hour since they had started searching for Jazz's ghost without much luck. Danny was starting to think that he might never find his sister and he would be stuck with Summer. Not that being stuck with Summer was so bad. He just wanted his sister back.

When they got to the hospital Danny turned invisible and started searching. After searching the hospital about three times he went back outside where Tuckker was waiting for him.

"Did you find her?" Tucker asked

"No. I searched the hospital three times but I didn't see any sighn of a ghost there. Maybe we came to late." Danny said landing on the ground.

"You can't give up that easily. Let's go find Sam and Summer."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Back at the park Sam and Summer were sitting on a bench. Sam was listening as Summer told her, from what little she remembered, about the events of the night she died.

"Well every Saturday night me and my friends meet in a speacial clearing in the woods. My mom didn't want to let me go out because she was having some friends over, so I just snuck out of the house when no one was looking. " Summer said "We made a campfire and started talking about anything we could think of. For awhile, everthing was okay. Then three guys appeared out of nowhere with guns in their hands and started shooting at us. We all ran scattering into the woods.

'Me and my friend Amber ran as fast as we could. I heard another gun shot and a sream from behind me. I looked back and Amber was lying on the ground. She was shot in the back twice. I didn't know what to do, the guns shot seemed to have stopped, so I went back to see how she was doing." Summer stopped for a moment, remembering what happened afterwards "She was all covered in blood, I looked around to see if anyone of my other friends was around to help me get her to a hospital. I saw two other of my friends, Michael and Randy, leaning against a nearby tree. They had been shot too.

'I started walking towards them and then I heard gun shots again. I felt a bullet go right past my ear. Then a pain in my chest and that's as far as I can remember. I guess I died after that."

"I can't belive something like that happened to you and your friends.Do you think any of them made out okay?" Sam asked once Summer finished telling her story.

"Who knows?Probably not or else they wouldn't still be looking for me.They all must have been shot and they're probably all dead like I should still be." Summer said staring at the ground.

Sam saw a few tears fall from Summer's eyes, to the ground. She put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Summer slowly lifted her head up while wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

"I'm starting to get hungry. Lets go get something to eat." Summer said getting up.

"Okay but lets find Danny and Tucker first so they can join us." Sam said as they started to walk out of the park, unaware of someone who was listening to them among the bushes.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed my story. I am very glad that you like it so far. Please continue reviewing. I will answer any questions about the story that you may have. Please review. 


	4. New Feeling

**Jazz's Ghost**

**Chapter Four: A New Feeling**

Danny lay on his bed thinking of a place where his sister's ghost might be. It had been three days since he started looking without any clues where she might be. That was _if _she was still around. As for Summer, she seemed to always be running off somewhere, with Sam usually going with her. His parents still thought she was Jazz and that she was acting so differently because of her amnesia. That it was making her think she was someone else.

Of course Danny knew the truth, and he thought it would be best not to tell his parents what was going on. After a few minutes Danny's eyes slowly started closing and he fell asleep.

"Hey Danny." a voice said as he slept "Danny, are you asleep?"

He opened his eyes to see Summer leaning over him. "Not anymore." he said sitting up in his bed.

"Good.There's a party downtown, let's go." Summer said pulling him off of his bed.

"Do I have to go?" he asked her as she pulled him down the stairs and out the door.

"I don't have anyone else to go with. Come on you'll have fun." she said

"I don't think my parents are going to be too happy about this." Danny said as he followed Summer down the street.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

The party was loud and full of people that Danny didn't know, which made him alittle uncomfortable. But he guessed that Summer knew most of the people here since she seemed to be having more fun than he was. She kept talking with different people and enjoying herself. Danny just stood in a corner watching her and all the other people either dancing or drinking.

After awhile Summer came over to him and started pulling him to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing.

"It's a party." she said "Your suppose to be enjoying yourself untill you get tired and collapse."

"I don't really feel like. I think i'll head home and see you there later." Danny said ready to leave.

"I'm not letting you leave untill you dance and have fun here." she said grabbing his arm. A new song came on and she started to dance with some of the people. "Come on Danny, just dance a little. You'll have fun if you do."

Danny finally gave in after arguing with her for a few minutes and stayed. He started dancing with a couple of girls there and he did start having fun. He was almost disappointed when they had to leave around one-thirty in the morning. As they were walking home they stopped by Amity Park for a short while.

Summer sat in one of the benches looking up at the stars and the moon high above in the sky. Danny was sitting next to her. The two were silent for awhile and the only sound they heard were crickets in the grass and cars passing by.

"You miss her alot don't you?" Summer asked breaking the silence

"Who, Jazz?" he asked

"Yes, her." she said still looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I only wish I could find her." Danny said

"Don't worry, you'll find her eventually. I've almost finished finding a way to switch her back into her body." Summer said

"What will happen to you?" he asked

"Don't know, I haven't figured that out yet. But I guess i'll either cross over or find another body to go into." she answered

Now, for some reason Danny felt almost sad that she would have to leave as soon as he found Jazz's ghost. He also felt bad that Summer would probably never be able to be with her family anymore and how much pain it was causing her parents that she was not with them any longer. He had already seen on the news that they were still looking for her and her some of her friends. On the news they said they had found the bodies of a few of them but at least three were still missing. It was pretty sad what was happening to her and Summer didn't really seem to care so much of what would happen to her when they found Jazz.

Inside Danny also had some other strange feelings he was not yet aware of but he would soon.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should probably get home before your parents get upset." Summer said as she got up from the bench.

"Your probably right." he said

They walked out of Amity park and started heading towards Danny's house silent again. A few minutes later they got there but before they went in Summer spoke.

"Thanks for coming with me Danny." she said

"Your welcome and you were right it was fun." he said

Summer smiled then kissed him on the cheek before going inside. Danny started to blush and he felt his heart skip a beat as he followed her inside the house, closing the door behind him. Unaware of a figure behind him on the other side of the street watching them. hidden in the darkness.

XXXX Morning XXXX

The next morning Summer woke up just as the sun was rising. She quickly got dressed as went silently down the stairs making as little noise as she possibly could so she would'nt wake anyone. She went into the kitchen for a glass of water then slowly walked to the front door. She opened it and stepped out then slowly closed. As soon as she was out, Summer started heading down the street not really knowing where she was going. It was as if a force was pulling her somewhere.

After walking around the town awhile she found herself near the woods. She looked around, not a person in sight, then stood staring at the woods a few seconds then slowly made her way in. She know knew where she was going.


	5. The Mission

**Jazz's Ghost**

**Chapter Five: The Mission**

Danny woke up with a big headache in the morning. He got out of bed to go down to the kitchen for some asprin. He quickly went down stairs and found the asprin bottle, then filled a glass with water. He took the pill then went back upstairs to sleep again. As he did he noticed that the door to Jazz's room was open when Summer usually left it closed. Out of curiosity he peeked into the room.

"Summer?" he whispered looking around the room. The bed was not made and there were papers scattered on the floor but Summer wasn't there. "Wonder where she went." he headed back to his room and fell asleep.

XXXX The Woods XXXX

"I know where i'm going, but why am I going back there?" Summer asked herself as she walked around the woods to the clearing where she and her friends used to meet. When she reached the clearing she saw what was left of the campfire they had made that night. It was mostly ashes and burnt up wood. She sat on one of the falt rocks they had used as seats.

She sat there awhile and memories of the times they were all together there seemed to come back into her mind. For a few seconds she thought she saw them all there with her laughing and having fun. But all that went away when she remembered the three guys that came with their guns and shot them all. She thought she heard the gun shots of that night as if it was happening right now. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Why did this happen?" she asked."Why am I still here while my friends are buried in the ground?"

Summer got up and started walking through the path her and her friend had taken as they ran from the gunshots. The farther she walked, the more she remembered. She walked untill she came to the place where they died, where she died as well. Hidden among the bushes and around the trees where the bodies of the friends they had not yet found. But she was missing. Her body was gone.

"Where am I?" she asked falling to her knees.

"Summer." a voice said next to her.

She turned and saw her friend. Or at least her ghost it seemed.

"Amber?"

"Don't be mad at yourself because your not with us like you think you should." Amber said "You were saved for a reason."

"What are you talking about? I shouldn't be here." Summer said to her as she started at the ground.

"Summer, you're suppose to help us all. Things just went a little wrong that's all." her friend said.

"I still don't understand you. Your the same dead as you were alive. No one can ever tell what you're really saying." she said

"And you were always complicated and still are." Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

XXXX Danny's Room XXXX

After sleeping for another hour or so Danny woke up again. This time with no headache. He was feeling hungry so he decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and find something to eat. As he went down the hall he passed Jazz's room again. The door was still open and no one was inside. The room was the same as when he had checked and hour ago. He guessed that Summer was probably downstairs in the kitchen eating. Thinking about that made him even hungrier.

Danny went into the kitchen and found his parents there eating but Summer was't there.

"Good morning. Where's Jazz?" he said sitting down at the table.

"I think she went out early this morning." his mother said "We're not sure because she wasn't in her room when we checked."

"Maybe she's out hunting ghost." his dad said

"I really doubt that." Danny said.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. Your father and I are going out for a bit. Make sure to clean your room and take out the trash." his mother said kissing him on the forehead and going out of the kitchen.

"Keep an eye out for ghosts." his dad said leaving too.

As soon as he finished breakfast Danny started cleaning his room, then took the trash out as he was asked. Another hour passed and there was still no sign of Summer.

"Where is she?" he wondered no starting to get a bit worried.There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. It was Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny." Sam said. "What's with the look on your face?"

"Summer's been gone for awhile. I don't know where she is, she didn't leave any note." he answered looking at the clock. It was now 9:45. Summer had gone early in the morning, about six he guessed and she still hadn't returned.

"I wouldn't worry. From what I know, Summer does this alot. She leaves for a few hours then usually comes back." Sam said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah. She'll be back soon, don't worry so much." she answered.

"Sam's probably right. Where ever she is she'll be back eventually. Now lets see if we can find Jazz." Tucker said.

XXXX The Woods XXXXX

After talking with her friend, who was now a ghost, Summer left the woods, her eyes just a little red. It was still hard for to understand what she now had to do but she knew she was going to have to try the best she could.

_About half an hour ago_ (A flashback I guess)

"Summer, you are being kept here because there is something you have to do for us all to leave." Amber said to her.

"You mean they're around here to?" Summer asked

"Yes. Somewhere around here and they will stay here untill you fufill the mission. So will you if you don't." she answered.

"So what do I have to do to leave?" Summer asked

"Well now, tow things. One is to help that boy Danny find his sister's ghost, who we suspect is trapped in one of our bodies or is some where around here. The second thing is to find our killers and make sure they pay for what they did to us." Amber answered

"In other words I have to help the police solve our case."

"Exactly." her friend answered

"So then what do I do when I find the ghost this body belongs to?" she asked

"Leave that part to me for now. You just worry about finding the killers."

After that Summer had left not quite knowing how she would find the killers when she couldn't remember what they looked like.

"I'll probably remember if I see then." she said to herself. Then like Danny the night before, Summer wasn't aware that someone had been watching her since she had reached the woods earlier.


	6. Back Again

Tomorrow's my birthday so I thought I might as well update some of my stories. I eager to know what happenes next in this one,even if i am the writer. Well,enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jazz's Ghost 

**Chapter Six: Back Again**

As Danny and his friends walked around the town looking for Jazz's Ghost they found Summer coming out of the woods. She passed by them, not noticing that they were there untill Danny said "Hey Summer. Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Danny. Any luck finding Jazz?" she asked

"Not yet. So what were you doing in the woods?" he said

"Just walking around. I have something to do right now. I'll see you later." she said walking down the street.

Danny got the feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes, he noticed, were a little red, like she had been crying and she left pretty much in a hurry. He was starting to feel weird inside.

"Hey Danny, let's go." Tucker said pulling at his arm. The continued their walk past the woods untill they made it back to town again. It was some time past noon so they decided to stop and get something to eat. On their way they passed the store with the t.v at the window. The news was on and Danny stopped suddenly and looked at the screen.

_'The missing girl Summer O'Conner was found two days ago wandering the town. Though when police found took her back to her home she disappeared again and has not been seen since that afternoon. We believe that she may still be out there. So again if you have any information as to where she went please contact the police station immediatly.'_

"They couldn't have found her." Danny said.

"Danny,what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"They found Summer."

"They couldn't have,she's suppose to be in Jazz's body right now. Maybe it's a mistake." Tucker said.

"I doubt it," Danny said.

"Well, if Summer is in Jazz's body, then whose in her's?" Sam asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer walked as fast as she could all the way to Amity Park before she finally collapsed into a nearby bench. The park was empty except for a lady on the other side of the park and her son. She new since the night before that some one was watching her, that same person who had followed her here. Who was hiding some where nearby out of sight from everyone. By now, Summer had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Jazz, I know it's you," Summer said as she stared at the ground "Why don't you just say what you have to say and stop following me already?"

"Because, I don't know how I got here. How can I be sitting on that bench and be standing all the way over here at the same time," Jazz said coming out from behind a nearby hedge. Blonde hair all in a mess, jeans all torn up at the knees and a shirt, dusty with dirt.

"My mom would absolutly just die if she saw me like that," Summer said with a giggle "Any chance you'd want to stop by there for a minute."

"It's not funny. Who are you? And why are you in my body and me in yours?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not so sure why we got switched. All I know is that right now i'm suppose to be dead and are you." she answered "My name's Summer."

"What do you mean dead?"

"Well,from what Danny told me, You were hit by a car a couple of weeks ago and you died a few days later I guess. About the same time me and my friends were shot and I ended up floating in to your body. That answer your question."

Jazz nodded. "How do we switch back? Will we still be able to stay alive?"

"How should I know?" she said "We were both dead when our spirits entered into different bodies. There may not be a chance we can go back to the way we were."

"Are you saying we might stay like this forever?"

"I don't know, and you ask too many questions."

"I just want to figure out how this happened and if there's a way to fix it. I really want to be with my family again." Jazz said.

The past week or so she had wandered around, lost and confused in a body that wasn't hers. People who kept thinking she was some one else and who she didn't even recognize. She had finally just fled from them in search of her own body and hopefully the answer as to why she was like this now. It had not been an easy week for her and she doubted it was any easier for Summer having to be away from her own family and friends.

"You can still see them, but you'll just have to act like you're some one else. Untill we find out if there is a way to fix this, you can't tell any one." Summer said to her "The only ones who know are Danny and his friends."

"But what if we don't find a way to change back?"

"Don't be so negative. We'll find a way, don't worry. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. um...now I think we should get you some clean clothes. Fix you hair and uh..get you into a shower." Summer said " 'cause if you're gonna be me, then I am so not going to let you walk around looking like a dumpster. Much less smelling like one."

The two quickly walked over to the Fenton's house, which lucky for them, was empty at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom?Dad?Is any one home?" Danny said as he entered his house. Tucker and Sam had already left for their own homes about an hour ago as Danny continued walking around town one more time.

After no one anwered he just shrugged and said "Guess they went out." then he headed upstairs to his room. As he passed Jazz's room he thought he heard voices coming from behind the closed door. He pressed his ear against the door and one voice he recognized it was Jazz's or well Summer's since she was in Jazz's body. But the second voice was hard to recognize so he opened the door just a crack and looked inside.

Sitting on Jazz's bed was a girl with long curly brown hair. She looked familiar to him some how but since he couldn't see her face, it was hard to figure out who she was. Summer was on the other side of the room aparently looking for some thing since most of the drawers in Jazz's dresser and desk were left open.

"Man Jazz, you really have a low supply of make-up." he heard Summer say.

"I don't usually wear make-up. I really don't need it." the girl answered.

"Jazz?" Danny whispered. Was that girl really his sister? As he thought this the door was suddenly opened and he fell head first into the room.

"Have you ever heard that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Summer said rather upset as she helped him to his feet.

"Danny?" he could now see the face of the girl in the room. It was the same face he had seen on the t.v many times, always followed by the same story. It was Summer. Or at least her body was, the person in it was his sister. At least he hoped it was.

"Jazz?" he said. She nodded.

"And here I was saving it as a suprise but you just had to ruin it for me." Summer said as she flopped onto the bed next to Jazz with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look so pleased at the moment.

"I can't believe you found her," Danny answered as he ignored Summer's comment and hugged Jazz, who in turn hugged him back. Saying "I missed you so much little brother."

"I missed you too Jazz."

"Very touching. I only found her because she had been folowing me the past few days and I barely figured it out today who she was."

"Thanks for your help Summer." Danny said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now, I have some thing to say that conerns both of you. So sit down and let me talk."

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in...well a pretty long while. I've beenbusy so now I'm going to try finishing this story before I continue on the next one I haven't updated in a while. So please review and tell me what you think of my chapter. I'll update hope fully during this weekend. Bye. and thanks for reading. -**


End file.
